The present invention relates to crosslinking agents based on modified aminoplast resins and to powder coating compositions containing such crosslinking agents.
In recent years, powder coatings have become increasingly popular because these coatings are inherently low in volatile organic content (xe2x80x9cVOCxe2x80x9d), which significantly reduces emissions of volatile organic compounds into the atmosphere during application and curing processes.
Hydroxyl, carboxyl, carbamate and/or epoxy functional resins, such as acrylic and polyester resins having relatively high glass transition temperatures (xe2x80x9cTgxe2x80x9d), are commonly used as main film-forming polymers for these coatings. The relatively high Tg of such acrylic polymer systems provides powder coatings having good storage stability. However, when exposed to the extreme temperatures which can be encountered in many geographic areas during shipping and/or storage, even better powder coating stability may be desired. By xe2x80x9cstorage stabilityxe2x80x9d is meant the ability of the individual powder particles which comprise the powder coating to resist the tendency to adhere to one another, thereby causing xe2x80x9cclumpingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfusingxe2x80x9d of the powder coating composition prior to application. Powder coating compositions having very poor storage stability can be difficult, if not impossible to apply.
Aminoplast resins are well known in the art as low cost crosslinking agents for hydroxyl, carboxyl and/or carbamate functional polymers in conventional liquid coating compositions. Common aminoplast resins are based on condensation products of formaldehyde with an amino- or amido-group carrying substance. Condensation products obtained from the reaction of alcohols and formaldehyde with melamine, urea or benzoguanamine are most commonly used in liquid coating compositions where they provide enhanced coating properties such as exterior durability, chemical resistance and mar resistance. Such aminoplast resins typically are in liquid form and, as such, generally are not suitable for use in curable powder coating compositions.
The alkoxylated aldehyde condensates of glycoluril, which typically are solid products, are the aminoplast resins most commonly employed as crosslinking agents in powder coating compositions. Although in solid form, these materials nonetheless can depress the Tg of the powder coating composition significantly, even when combined with high Tg film-forming polymers such as the acrylic polymers described above. Such a depression in Tg also can result in poor powder stability.
Moreover, the use of conventional aminoplast resins in curable powder coating compositions can result in the phenomenon commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cgassingxe2x80x9d. xe2x80x9cGassingxe2x80x9d can occur as a result of vaporization of the alcohol generated in the thermally induced aminoplast crosslinking reaction. The alcohol vapor can be driven off through the coating film upon heating and, as the viscosity of the coating increases during the curing process, pinholes or craters are formed as gases escape through coating surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,623, 4,189,421 and 4,217,377 disclose a solid, non-gelled low molecular weight addition reaction product and a method for preparing the reaction product. The addition reaction product is suitable for use as a crosslinking agent in powder coating compositions when combined with polymers having various reactive functional groups. The crosslinking agent is the reaction product of 1.8 to 2.2 moles of a monohydroxy-, single-ring aromatic compound, for example phenol, and 1.0 mole of an alkoxymethyl aminotriazine compound, such as hexakis (methoxymethyl)aminotriazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,181 discloses solid, adducts prepared from aminotriazine compounds and a large excess of polyhydric phenols. The adducts, due to their phenolic functionality, are useful as crosslinking agents for epoxy resins in powder coating compositions when used in conjunction with a curing agent accelerator such as an imidazole or benzimidazole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,854 discloses heat-fusible powder coating compositions comprising a crosslinker prepared by pre-reacting a thermosetting polyester resin and a suitable conventional aminoplast crosslinking resin such as a condensation product of an aldehyde with melamine, urea or benzoguanamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,462 discloses a similar process for preparing a partially cured powder coating crosslinker. The crosslinker is prepared by partially reacting a less than stoichiometric amount of methoxymethyl aminotriazine with a substantially linear, hydroxyl-terminated polyester.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,732 discloses a process for preparing a curable powder resin composition having a sintering temperature above 40xc2x0 C. The method comprises partially reacting a methylolamino compound with an aliphatic alcohol and an aliphatic diamide to produce an aminoplast condensate with a Tg ranging from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. and blending the aminoplast condensate with an acrylic or polyester resin having a glass transition temperature ranging from 60xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,045 discloses a powder coating composition comprising a solid crosslinking agent having a softening point ranging from 50xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. and prepared by heating 40 to 75% by weight of an acrylic polyol and 60 to 25% by weight of an alkoxyaminotriazine at 50xc2x0 to 120xc2x0, and a base resin having a softening point ranging from 60xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,829 discloses a solid crosslinking agent having a softening point of 50xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. and prepared by heating 40 to 70% by weight of a polyester polyol and 60 to 30% by weight of an alkoxyaminotriazine.
While the above-described prior art aminoplast-based crosslinkers for powder coating compositions can provide some improvement in gassing and powder stability over their liquid aminoplast counterparts, the powder coating compositions containing these crosslinkers can, nonetheless, exhibit some of the aforementioned deficiencies. In addition, most of the crosslinkers disclosed in the prior art are high molecular weight, high viscosity or partially cured and, thereby, unstable mixtures. Further, the crosslinkers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,623, 4,189,421, and 4,217,377 contain a significant amount of unreacted phenol impurity, which significantly limit their use in the powder coatings industry.
Thus, there remains a need for an aminoplast crosslinking agent suitable for use in curable powder coating compositions which provides a storage stable powder composition having the desirable coating properties usually associated with aminoplast-based liquid coatings without causing coating surface defects due to gassing.
In accordance with the present invention, provided is a crosslinking agent comprising an ungelled reaction product of (a) at least one compound having the following structure (I-A) or (I-B): 
wherein R1 represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group, COOR5 where R5 represents H or a monovalent hydrocarbon group, NO2, halogen or XR4, where X represents O or S and R4 represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms; R3, R3xe2x80x2, R2 and R2xe2x80x2 can be the same or different and each independently represents a substituent selected from H, a monovalent hydrocarbon group, COOR5, NO2, halogen and XR4, provided that at least one of R3 and R3xe2x80x2 is H; or, when R3 is other than H (i.e., xe2x80x9cnon-hydrogen substitutedxe2x80x9d) and R3xe2x80x2 is H, R1 and R2 taken together, R1 and R2xe2x80x2 taken together, or R2 taken together with the non-hydrogen substituted R3 represent fused aliphatic or aromatic ring structures; or, when R3xe2x80x2 is non-hydrogen substituted and R3 is H, R1 and R2 taken together, R1 and R2xe2x80x2 taken together, or R2 taken together with the non-hydrogen substituted R3xe2x80x2 represent fused aliphatic or aromatic ring structures; and Y represents an active hydrogen-containing group selected from the group consisting of amino, thiol, and urea. Note that urea groups may include N-substituted urea groups. N-substituents include alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, alkaryl, or aralkyl having 1 to 12 carbon atoms; (b) at least one aminoplast compound; and (c) at least one compound different from (a) having active hydrogen groups reactive with aminoplast compound (b). The active hydrogen group-containing compound (c) is selected from at least one of:
(1) compounds having the following structure (II): 
xe2x80x83wherein X is aromatic; R6, R7, and R8 can be the same or different and each independently represents H, (cyclo)alkyl having from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, aryl, alkaryl, aralkyl, or an active hydrogen-containing group,
provided that at least one of R6, R7, and R8 represents an active hydrogen-containing group which is reactive with the aminoplast resin (b);
(2) compounds having the following structure (III) or (IV): 
xe2x80x83where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are the same or different and each independently represents an aromatic group or an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms; and
(3) compounds different from (1) and (2) and having a melting point of at least 80xc2x0 C.
The crosslinking agent is essentially free of hydroxyl functionality and has a glass transition temperature of at least 25xc2x0 C.
The present invention is further directed to methods for preparing the above-described crosslinking agent. One method comprises the steps of (1) combining (a) at least one mono-hydroxy aromatic compound having the structure (I-A) where R1, R2, R2xe2x80x2, R3 and R3xe2x80x2 are as described above for that structure (b) at least one aminoplast compound having one or less non-alkylated NH group, and (c) at least one compound different from (a) having active hydrogen groups reactive with aminoplast compound (b), as described above, to form a reaction admixture; (2) heating the reaction admixture formed in step (1) to a temperature ranging from 90xc2x0 C. to 135xc2x0 C.; and (3) maintaining the temperature achieved in step (2) for a time sufficient to produce an ungelled reaction product having a glass transition temperature of at least 25xc2x0 C. which is essentially free of hydroxyl functionality as determined by infrared spectroscopy.
The present invention is also directed to a curable powder coating composition comprising a solid particulate, film-forming mixture of (A) a polymer having functional groups reactive with benzoxazine groups, the polymer having a glass transition temperature of at least 30xc2x0 C.; and (B) the previously described crosslinking agent.
Multilayer composite coating compositions are also provided. The multilayer composite coating composition comprises a base coat deposited from a pigmented film-forming composition and a transparent topcoat over the base coat. The topcoat is deposited from the curable powder coating composition described above.
The present invention further provides coated substrates.
Other than in the operating examples, or where otherwise indicated, all numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, reaction conditions and so forth used in the specification and claims are to be understood as being modified in all instances by the term xe2x80x9cabout.xe2x80x9d Accordingly, unless indicated to the contrary, the numerical parameters set forth in the following specification and attached claims are approximations that may vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by the present invention. At the very least, and not as an attempt to limit the application of the doctrine of equivalents to the scope of the claims, each numerical parameter should at least be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques.
Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as possible. Any numerical values, however, inherently contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
Also, it should be understood that any numerical range recited herein is intended to include all sub-ranges subsumed therein. For example, a range of xe2x80x9c1 to 10xe2x80x9d is intended to include all sub-ranges between (and including) the recited minimum value of 1 and the recited maximum value of 10, that is, having a minimum value equal to or greater than 1 and a maximum value of equal to or less than 10.
As mentioned above, the crosslinking agent of the present invention comprises an ungelled reaction product of (a) at least one aromatic compound, usually a mono-hydroxy aromatic compound, having the structure (I-A) as described above, (b) at least one aminoplast compound (described in detail below), and (c) at least one compound different from (a) having active hydrogen groups reactive with aminoplast compound (b). The compound (c) is selected from at least one of (1) compounds having the structure (II) above, where X, R6, R7, and R8 are as described above for that structure, and (2) compounds having the structure (III) or (IV) above, where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are as described above for the structures, and (3) compounds different from (1) and (2) and having a melting point of at least 80xc2x0 C. The crosslinking agent has a glass transition temperature of at least 10xc2x0 C. and is essentially free of functional groups which are reactive with aminoplast resin.
By xe2x80x9cungelledxe2x80x9d is meant that the reaction product can be dissolved in a suitable solvent or resin and has an intrinsic viscosity when so dissolved. The intrinsic viscosity of the reaction product is an indication of its molecular weight. A gelled reaction product, on the other hand, since it is of essentially infinitely high molecular weight, will have an intrinsic viscosity too high to measure. Moreover, the reaction product can be melted, solidified and remelted.
The substituent group R1 in structures (I-A) and (I-B) of the aromatic compound (a) represents a monovalent hydrocarbon, COOR5 where R5 represents H or a monovalent hydrocarbon group, NO2, halogen or XR4, where X represents O or S and R4 represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group, preferably having 1 to 8 carbon atoms.
By xe2x80x9cmonovalent hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d is meant an organic group containing essentially carbon and hydrogen. The hydrocarbon groups may be aliphatic, aromatic, cyclic or acyclic and may contain from 1 to 24 (in the case of aromatic from 3 to 24) carbon atoms. Optionally, the hydrocarbon groups can be heteroatomic hydrocarbon groups, that is, the hydrocarbon groups can be substituted with heteroatoms, typically oxygen or nitrogen. Non-limiting examples of such monovalent hydrocarbon groups include alkyl, alkoxyl, aryl, alkylaryl or alkoxyaryl groups.
By xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is meant acyclic or cyclic alkyl groups having a carbon chain length of from C1 to C25. By xe2x80x9calkoxylxe2x80x9d is meant an alkyl group containing at least one oxygen atom, such as an ether oxygen, and having a carbon chain length of from C2 to C25, preferably of from C2 to C8. By alkylaryl is meant an acyclic alkyl group having a carbon chain length of from C2 to C25 and containing at least one aryl group, typically phenyl. The aryl group(s) may optionally be substituted. Suitable substituent groups can include hydroxyl, benzyl, carboxylic acid and aliphatic groups.
The substituent groups R3, R3xe2x80x2, R2 and R2xe2x80x2 can be the same or different and each independently represents a substituent selected from H, monovalent hydrocarbon groups, COOR5 where R5 represents H or a monovalent hydrocarbon group, NO2, halogen and XR4 where X represents O or S and R4 represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group, preferably having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, provided that at least one of R3 and R3xe2x80x2 is H. In one embodiment of the present invention, R3 and R3xe2x80x2 both represent H.
In another embodiment of the present invention, R1 is an aryl group and R2, R2xe2x80x2, R3 and R3xe2x80x2 are the same or different and each independently represents H, monovalent hydrocarbon groups, COOR5 where R5 represents H or a monovalent hydrocarbon group, NO2, halogen and XR4 where X represents O or S and R4 represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group, preferably having 1 to 8 carbon atoms provided that at least one of R3 and R3xe2x80x2 is H.
Non-limiting examples of mono-hydroxy aromatic compounds (structure (I-A)) suitable for use as reactant (a) in the present invention include p-cresol, 4-methoxyphenol, 4-tert-butyl phenol, 2,4-di-tert-butyl phenol, 4-nitrophenol, 4-fluorophenol, 2-phenyl phenol, 4-phenyl phenol, 1-naphthol, and 2-naphthol. The preferred mono-hydroxy aromatic compound comprises 4-tert-butyl phenol, 2,4-di-tert-butyl phenol, and 4-phenyl phenol.
Alternatively, when R3 represents a substituent other than H (i.e., is xe2x80x9cnon-hydrogen substitutedxe2x80x9d) and R3xe2x80x2 is H, R1 and R2 taken together, R1 and R2xe2x80x2 taken together, or R2 taken together with the non-hydrogen substituted R3 represent fused aliphatic or aromatic ring structures; or when R3xe2x80x2 is non-hydrogen substituted and R3 is H, R1 and R2 taken together, R1 and R2xe2x80x2 taken together, or R2 taken together with the non-hydrogen substituted R3xe2x80x2 represent fused aliphatic or aromatic ring structures.
In one embodiment of the present invention, R1 represents an electron-withdrawing group selected from aryl, alkylaryl, COOH, NO2, halogen, and an alkoxyl group.
The aminoplast resins suitable for use in the preparation of the crosslinking agent of the present invention as component (b) include those which are or are derived from at least one of glycoluril, aminotriazine and benzoguanamine. Such compounds include, for example, alkoxyalkyl derivatives of melamine, glycoluril, benzoguanamine, acetoguanamine, formoguanamine, spiroguanamine, and the like.
Aminoplast resins are based on the condensation products of formaldehyde, with an amino- or amido-group carrying substance. Condensation products obtained from the reaction of alcohols and formaldehyde with melamine, urea or benzoguanamine are most common. However, condensation products of other amines and amides can also be employed, for example, aldehyde condensates of triazines, diazines, triazoles, guanadines, guanamines and alkyl- and aryl-substituted derivatives of such compounds, including alkyl- and aryl-substituted ureas and alkyl- and aryl-substituted melamines. Some examples of such compounds are N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl urea, benzourea, dicyandiamide, formaguanamine, acetoguanamine, glycoluril, ammeline, 2-chloro-4,6-diamino-1,3,5-triazine, 6-methyl-2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazine, 3,5-diaminotriazole, triaminopyrimidine, 2-mercapto-4,6-diaminopyrimidine and 3,4,6-tris(ethylamino)-1,3,5 triazine.
While the aldehyde employed is most often formaldehyde, other similar condensation products can be prepared from other aldehydes such as acetaldehyde, crotonaldehyde, acrolein, benzaldehyde, furfural and glyoxal.
The aminoplast resins can contain methylol or other alkylol groups, and in most instances, at least a portion of these alkylol groups are etherified by a reaction with an alcohol. Any monohydric alcohol can be employed for this purpose, including alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, pentanol, hexanol, heptanol and others, as well as, benzyl alcohol and other aromatic alcohols, cyclic alcohols such as cyclohexanol, monoethers of glycols, and halogen-substituted or other substituted alcohols, such as 3-chloropropanol and butoxyethanol. Commonly employed aminoplast resins include those substantially alkylated with methanol or butanol.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the aminoplast resins comprise highly alkylated, low imino aminoplast resins which have a degree of polymerization (xe2x80x9cDPxe2x80x9d) of less than 3.75, often less than 3.0, and typically less than 2.0. Generally, the number average degree of polymerization is defined as the average number of structural units per polymer chain (see George Odian, Principles of Polymerization, John Wiley and Sons (1991)). For purposes of the present invention, for example, a DP of 1.0 would indicate a completely monomeric triazine structure, while a DP of 2.0 indicates two triazine rings joined by a methylene or methylene-oxy bridge. It should be understood that the DP values reported herein and in the claims represent average DP values as determined by gel permeation chromatography data.
Non-limiting examples of suitable aminotriazine compounds include alkoxyalkyl aminotriazines, such as (methoxymethyl)melamine-formaldehyde resin, for example, RESIMENE(copyright) CE-7103, 745, and 747 commercially available from Solutia, Inc. and CYMEL(copyright) 300, 303; ethylated-methylated benzoguanimine-formaldehyde resin, for example CYMEL(copyright) 1123; ethylated-methylated melamine-formaldehyde resin, for example CYMEL(copyright) 1116; and methylated-butylated melamine-formaldehyde resin, for example CYMEL(copyright) 1135, 1133, 1168 commercially available from Cytec Industries, Inc and RESIMENE(copyright) 755, 757 commercially available from Solutia, Inc.
As aforementioned, in addition to the aromatic compound (a) and the aminoplast compound (b) described immediately above, the reactants used to form the crosslinking agent of the present invention further comprise (c) at least one compound different from (a) having active hydrogen groups reactive with aminoplast compound (b). As previously discussed, compound (c) is selected from at least one of (1) compounds having the following structure (II): 
wherein X is aromatic; R6, R7, and R8 can be the same or different and each independently represents H, (cyclo)alkyl having from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, aryl, alkaryl, aralkyl, or an active hydrogen-containing group which is reactive with the aminoplast compound (b), provided that at least one of R6, R7, and R8 represents an active hydrogen-containing group which is reactive with the aminoplast compound (b); (2) compounds having the following structure (III) or (IV): 
where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are the same or different and each independently represents an aromatic group or an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms; and (3) compounds different from (1) and (2) and having a melting point of at least 80xc2x0 C. Mixtures of any combination of compounds (1), (2) and (3) can be used. As used herein, by xe2x80x9c(cyclo)alkylxe2x80x9d is meant both alkyl and cycloalkyl groups.
In one embodiment of the present invention, compound (c) comprises at least one of compound (1) having the previously described structure (II). As aforementioned, the substitutent group X represents an aromatic group, for example, phenyl, or a cycloaliphatic group, for example, cyclohexyl. These groups can be any fused or bridged ring structures such as naphthyl, anthracyl, and benzofuranyl. Also, the aromatic or cycloaliphatic groups can be unsubstituted or substituted with heteroatoms, for example O, N and S. Non-limiting examples of aromatic or cycloaliphatic groups suitable as the substituent include phenyl, naphthyl, anthracyl, pyrene, benzofuranyl, and the like.
As previously mentioned, at least one of R6, R7, and R8 represents a group comprising an active hydrogen-containing group such as a group selected from hydroxyl, amide, amine, carboxylic acid, carbamate, urea, thiol, and combinations thereof. In one embodiment of the present invention, compound (c) comprises at least one compound having the structure (II) above and at least one of R6, R7, and R8 represents a group comprising at least one hydroxyl group.
Nonlimiting examples of active hydrogen-containing compounds suitable for use as the reactant (c)(1) include benzyl alcohol and substituted benzyl alcohols such as 3-phenoxybenzyl alcohol and 4-methoxybenzyl alcohol, phenethyl alcohol, benzopinacol, N-benzylformamide, benzyl lactate, benzyl mandelate, benzyl mercaptan, N-benzylmethamine, 3-furanmethanol, furfuryl alcohol, pyridylcarbinols, for example, 2-pyridylcarbinol, and 3-pyridylcarbinol, 1-pyrenemethanol, 9-anthrancenemethanol, 9-fluorenemethanol, 9-hydroxyfluorene, 9-hydroxyxanthene, 9-phenylxanthen-9-ol, 4-stilbenemethanol and triphenylmethanol.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the active hydrogen-containing compound (c)(2) comprises compounds having the following structure (III): 
or dimer derivatives thereof as discussed below, where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are the same or different and each independently represents an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms. In one embodiment of the present invention, one or both of the substituent groups Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are aromatic groups, for example phenyl, naphthyl, methoxy phenyl, and dimethylaminophenyl groups.
Also, suitable aromatic groups can contain one or more heteroatoms, such as O, N and S, either internal or external to the aromatic ring. The heteroatoms external to the ring may be attached directly to the ring or indirectly through one or more carbon atoms. One or more heteroatoms may be present in each such substituent and one or more substituents may be attached to the aromatic ring. The heteroatom containing substituent group(s) may be attached to the aromatic ring in any position or combination of positions on the ring. Suitable heteroatomic substituent groups include but are not limited to amines, ethers, esters, ketones, amides, halides, sulfonamides, nitro and carboxylic acid groups. Heteroatoms internal to the aromatic ring may be present in any position or combination of positions. For example, such heteroaromatic groups can include but are not limited to furans, pyridines, thiophenes, triazines, imidazoles, oxazoles, thiazoles, pyrazoles and triazoles. Non-limiting examples of such compounds include anisoin, pyridoin, furoin, and bufyroin.
In one particular embodiment of the present invention, the active hydrogen-containing compound (c)(2) comprises an active hydrogen-containing compound selected from benzoin, hydroxycyclohexyl phenylketone, and mixtures thereof.
Compounds having the general structure (III) above are known to form dimeric derivatives, particularly when Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are alkyl (Merck Index, 11ed, p 10, 55). 
Such dimer derivatives can have the structure (IV) above where R and Rxe2x80x2 are as described above for the structure (III).
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the active hydrogen-containing compound (c) comprises at least one of compound (3), which is different from both (1) and (2) and has a melting point of at least 80xc2x0 C. The melting point of a compound can be determined by using a standard capillary melting point apparatus or by thermal analysis (ASTM E974-95).
Generally, the melting point of the active hydrogen-containing compound (c)(3) is less than 250xc2x0 C., usually less than 220xc2x0 C., and typically less than 200xc2x0 C. Also, the melting point of the active hydrogen-containing compound (c)(3) generally is at least 80xc2x0 C., usually at least 90xc2x0 C., and typically at least 100xc2x0 C. The melting point of the active hydrogen-containing compound (c)(3) can range between any combination of these values inclusive of the recited values. Non-limiting examples of compounds suitable for use as reactant (c)(3) include mono-alcohols such as borneol, norborneol, isoborneol, 1-adamantanemethanol, 1-adamantanol, 2-methyl-2-adamantanol and 5-norbornen-2-ol; secondary amides, such as aliphatic cyclic amides such as 1-methylhydantoin, 2,4-thiazolidinedione, 2-azacyclotridecanone, 3,4,5,6,7,8-hexahydro-2(1H)-quinoline, 4-azatricyclo(4.3.1.1(3,8))undecan-5-one and 4-methoxy-3-pyrrolin-2-one; aliphatic open chain amides, such as N-(1-adamantyl)acetamide) and N-tert-butylacrylamide; aromatic (poly)cyclic amides, include lactams, such as 1-acetamidopyrene, 2-acetamide-3-nitro-9-fluorenone, 2-acetoamide-7-fluorfluorene, 2-acetamidofluorene, 4-acetamido-9-fluorenone, naphthol AS acetate, 1-phenyl-3-pyrazolidinone, 2,3-dimethyl-1-(4-methylphenyl)-3-pyrazolin-5-one, 3,4-dimethyl-1-phenyl-3-pyrazolin-5-one, 3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-1-(2-nitrophenyl)-hydantoin, 4-acetamidoantipyrine, and 4-acetamidobenzaldehyde; aromatic open chain amides, such as 3-acetamidocoumarin and p-acetophenetidide; and mono-urethanes such as those obtained by reacting high melting point mono-alcohols (such as those described immediately above) with suitable mono-isocyanates.
The active hydrogen-containing compound (c) can comprise one or more of compounds (c)(1), (c)(2), and (c)(3). Inclusion of the active hydrogen-containing compound (c) as a reactant in the preparation of the crosslinking agent of the present invention can provide several advantages. First, reaction of the active hydrogen-containing compound (c) with the aminoplast compound (b) can generally increase the Tg of the resultant crosslinking agent as compared to an analogous crosslinking agent having no such modification. Also, compounds such as (c)(1), (c)(2) and (c)(3) described above can allow for the reaction of more alkoxy groups of the aminoplast compound (b) without resulting in a gelled reaction product. Such a crosslinking agent when incorporated into curable powder coating compositions can result in less gassing upon thermal curing of the composition. Furthermore, when crosslinking agents of the present invention are used in curable powder coating compositions, the degassing agent can be released in situ. This can reduce adverse effects, for example, yellowing of the film, often caused by the presence of the degassing agent during curing processes.
The present invention is also directed to a method for preparing the above-described crosslinking agent. The mono-hydroxy aromatic compound (a), the aminoplast compound (b), and the active hydrogen-containing compound (c) generally are combined in a suitably equipped reaction vessel, typically with a suitable solvent and an appropriate strong acid as catalyst. Any suitable solvent can be used, but aromatic solvents are typically employed. Non-limiting examples of suitable aromatic solvents include xylene, toluene, and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of strong acids suitable for use as a catalyst include, but are not limited to, para-toluene sulfonic acid and dodecyl benzene sulfonic acid. Normal condensation techniques as are well-known in the art can be used.
The reaction admixture can be heated to a temperature ranging from 90xc2x0 C. to 135xc2x0 C., typically from 100xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., and held at that temperature for a period sufficient to obtain an ungelled product having a Tg of at least 25xc2x0 C. The reaction is terminated when a pre-determined end point (e.g., the disappearance of the OH signal) is detected by infrared spectroscopy or other suitable analytical technique.
In the preparation of the crosslinking agent of the present invention, the aromatic compound (a), the aminoplast resin (b), and the active hydrogen-containing compound (c) are combined such that the equivalents of aminoplast resin (b) are in excess relative to the combined equivalents of the aromatic compound (a) and the active hydrogen-containing compound (c). This results in a stable crosslinking agent which is essentially free of functional groups that are reactive with aminoplast resin and/or benzoxazine groups. The reaction is monitored for the disappearance of such functionality relative to an internal standard via infrared spectroscopy or other appropriate analytical technique (e.g., the hydroxyl signal is compared to the signal of a structure which will remain essentially unchanged as the reaction proceeds to completion, for example, the Cxe2x80x94H stretch signal). By xe2x80x9cstablexe2x80x9d crosslinking agent is meant that the crosslinking agent is essentially free of any functionalities that can be reactive with the aminoplast resin and no further reaction will occur when the composition is continuously heated at the designated temperatures; i.e., the crosslinking agent will not self-condense.
Generally, in the preparation of the crosslinking agent of the present invention, the ratio of moles of aminoplast resin (b) to the moles of the aromatic compound (a) ranges from 1.5 to 5.0:1, often from 1.8 to 4.0:1, and typically from 1.9 to 3.6:1. Additionally, when the aminoplast resin (b) comprises an (alkoxyalkyl)aminotriazine, it should be understood that the theoretical molecular weight of the monomeric aminotriazine (that is, where DP=1) is used to calculate the xe2x80x9cmolar ratioxe2x80x9d.
The above-described reaction generally results in a crosslinking agent having both reactive aminoplast groups (for example, (methoxymethyl) aminotriazine groups) and benzoxazine groups. The benzoxazine structures formed in the syntheses described above may be confirmed by NMR spectroscopy data.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the aromatic compound (a) and aminoplast compound (b) are combined and heated to a temperature ranging from 90xc2x0 C. to 135xc2x0 C. The temperature is maintained until no free hydroxyl functionality remains as determined by suitable analytical techniques. The active hydrogen-containing compound (c) is then added and the mixture heated once again, if necessary, to a temperature of 90xc2x0 C. to 135xc2x0 C. This temperature is again maintained until an end point is reached, yielding an ungelled product having a Tg of at least 25xc2x0 C.
The crosslinking agent of the present invention can have a glass transition temperature of at least 25xc2x0 C., usually at least 30xc2x0 C., often at least 35xc2x0 C., and typically at least 40xc2x0 C. Also, the crosslinking agent can have a glass transition temperature less than 120xc2x0 C., usually less than 100xc2x0 C., often less than 90xc2x0 C., and typically less than 85xc2x0 C. The glass transition temperature of the crosslinking agent can range between any combination of these values, inclusive of the recited values. The Tg of the crosslinking agent can be measured experimentally using differential scanning calorimetry (rate of heating 10xc2x0 C. per minute, Tg taken at the first inflection point). Unless otherwise indicated, the stated Tg as used herein refers to the measured Tg.
The present invention is also directed to curable powder coating compositions comprising a solid, particulate film-forming mixture of (A) a polymer having functional groups reactive with benzoxazine groups, as well as aminotriazine groups, and having a glass transition temperature of at least 30xc2x0 C., and (B) the crosslinking agent described above. Curable powder coatings are particulate compositions that are solid and free flowing at ambient room temperature. As mentioned above, the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention comprise, as a first component (A), at least one aminoplast- and/or benzoxazine- reactive functional group-containing polymer having a glass transition temperature of at least 30xc2x0 C., e.g., a hydroxyl and/or an epoxide functional acrylic polymer, and as a second component (B), the crosslinking agent described above. The components (A) and (B) of the curable powder coating composition may each independently comprise one or more functional species, and are each present in amounts sufficient to provide cured coatings having a desirable combination of physical properties, e.g., smoothness, optical clarity, scratch resistance, solvent resistance and hardness.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9creactivexe2x80x9d refers to a functional group that forms a covalent bond with another functional group under suitable reaction conditions.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccurexe2x80x9d as used in connection with a composition, e.g., xe2x80x9ca curable composition,xe2x80x9d shall mean that any crosslinkable components of the composition are at least partially crosslinked. In certain embodiments of the present invention, the crosslink density of the crosslinkable components, i.e., the degree of crosslinking, ranges from 5% to 100% of complete crosslinking. In other embodiments, the crosslink density ranges from 35% to 85% of full crosslinking. In other embodiments, the crosslink density ranges from 50% to 85% of full crosslinking. One skilled in the art will understand that the presence and degree of crosslinking, i.e., the crosslink density, can be determined by a variety of methods, such as dynamic mechanical thermal analysis (DMTA) using a Polymer Laboratories MK III DMTA analyzer conducted under nitrogen. This method determines the glass transition temperature and crosslink density of free films of coatings or polymers. These physical properties of a cured material are related to the structure of the crosslinked network.
According to this method, the length, width, and thickness of a sample to be analyzed are first measured, the sample is tightly mounted to the Polymer Laboratories MK III apparatus, and the dimensional measurements are entered into the apparatus. A thermal scan is run at a heating rate of 3xc2x0 C./min, a frequency of 1 Hz, a strain of 120%, and a static force of 0.01N, and sample measurements occur every two seconds. The mode of deformation, glass transition temperature, and crosslink density of the sample can be determined according to this method. Higher crosslink density values indicate a higher degree of crosslinking in the coating.
Also, as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d is meant to refer to oligomers and both homopolymers and copolymers. Unless stated otherwise, as used in the specification and the claims, molecular weights are number average molecular weights for polymeric materials indicated as xe2x80x9cMnxe2x80x9d and obtained by gel permeation chromatography using a polystyrene standard in an art-recognized manner.
The polymer (A) can be any of a variety of polymers having aminotriazine- and/or benzoxazine-reactive functional groups as are well known in the art, so long as the Tg of the polymer is sufficiently high to permit the formation of a stable, solid particulate composition. The Tg of the polymer (A) can be at least 30xc2x0 C., usually at least 40xc2x0 C., often at least 60xc2x0 C., and typically at least 90xc2x0 C. The Tg of the polymer (A) also can be less than 200xc2x0 C., usually less than 150xc2x0 C., often less than 130xc2x0 C., and typically less than 110xc2x0 C. The Tg of the functional group-containing polymer (A) can range between any combination of these values inclusive of the recited values.
Non-limiting examples of polymers having aminoplast and/or benzoxazine-reactive functional groups useful in the curable powder coating compositions of the invention include those selected from acrylic, polyester, polyurethane, polyepoxide and polyether polymers. The polymer (A) can comprise a wide variety of alkoxyalkyl aminotriazine- and/or benzoxazine-reactive functional groups, for example hydroxyl, carboxyl, anhydride, epoxy, thiol, phenolic, amine and/or amide functional groups. The polymer (A) can comprise aminoplast- and/or benzoxazine-reactive functional groups selected the group consisting of hydroxyl, epoxy, carboxyl and/or carbamate functional groups, with hydroxyl and/or carbamate functional groups most often being employed.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the polymer (A) comprises hydroxyl and/or carbamate functional groups. Hydroxyl and/or carbamate functional group-containing acrylic polymers and/or polyester polymers are suitable for use as the polymer (A). In another embodiment of the invention, the polymer (A) comprises epoxy and/or hydroxyl functional groups.
Suitable functional group-containing acrylic polymers include copolymers prepared from one or more alkyl esters of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid and, optionally, one or more other polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated monomers. Suitable alkyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid include methyl (meth)acrylate, ethyl (meth)acrylate, butyl (meth)acrylate. As used herein, by xe2x80x9c(meth)acrylatexe2x80x9d and like terms is meant both methacrylates and acrylates. Ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid functional monomers, for example acrylic acid and/or methacrylic acid, can also be used when a carboxylic acid functional acrylic polymer is desired. Amide functional acrylic polymers can be formed by polymerizing ethylenically unsaturated acrylamide monomers, such as N-butoxymethyl acrylamide and N-butoxyethyl acrylamide with other polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated monomers. Non-limiting examples of suitable other polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated monomers include vinyl aromatic compounds, such as styrene and vinyl toluene; nitrites, such as acrylonitrile and methacrylonitrile; vinyl and vinylidene halides, such as vinyl chloride and vinylidene fluoride and vinyl esters, such as vinyl acetate.
In one embodiment, the acrylic polymers contain hydroxyl functionality which can be incorporated into the acrylic polymer through the use of hydroxyl functional monomers such as hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylate and hydroxypropyl (meth)acrylate which may be copolymerized with the other acrylic monomers mentioned above.
The acrylic polymer can be prepared from ethylenically unsaturated, beta-hydroxy ester functional monomers. Such monomers are derived from the reaction of an ethylenically unsaturated acid functional monomer, such as monocarboxylic acids, for example, acrylic acid, and an epoxy compound which does not participate in the free radical initiated polymerization with the unsaturated acid monomer. Examples of such epoxy compounds are glycidyl ethers and esters. Suitable glycidyl ethers include glycidyl ethers of alcohols and phenols, such as butyl glycidyl ether, octyl glycidyl ether, phenyl glycidyl ether and the like. Suitable glycidyl esters include those which are commercially available from Shell Chemical Company under the tradename CARDURA(copyright) E; and from Exxon Chemical Company under the tradename GLYDEXX(copyright)-10.
Alternatively, the beta-hydroxy ester functional monomers are prepared from an ethylenically unsaturated, epoxy functional monomer, for example glycidyl methacrylate and allyl glycidyl ether, and a saturated carboxylic acid, such as a saturated monocarboxylic acid, for example, isostearic acid.
The hydroxyl group-containing acrylic polymers useful in the compositions of the present invention can have a hydroxyl value ranging from 10 to 150, usually from 15 to 90, and typically from 20 to 50.
The acrylic polymer is generally prepared by solution polymerization techniques in the presence of suitable initiators such as organic peroxides or azo compounds, for example, benzoyl peroxide or N,N-azobis(isobutyronitrile). The polymerization can be carried out in an organic solution in which the monomers are soluble by techniques conventional in the art.
Pendent and/or terminal carbamate functional groups can be incorporated into the acrylic polymer by copolymerizing the acrylic monomer with a carbamate functional vinyl monomer, such as a carbamate functional alkyl ester of methacrylic acid. These carbamate functional alkyl esters are prepared by reacting, for example, a hydroxyalkyl carbamate, such as the reaction product of ammonia and ethylene carbonate or propylene carbonate, with methacrylic anhydride. Other carbamate functional vinyl monomers can include the reaction product of hydroxyethyl methacrylate, isophorone diisocyanate and hydroxypropyl carbamate. Still other carbamate functional vinyl monomers may be used, such as the reaction product of isocyanic acid (HNCO) with a hydroxyl functional acrylic or methacrylic monomer such as hydroxyethyl acrylate, and those carbamate functional vinyl monomers described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,328.
Carbamate groups can also be incorporated into the acrylic polymer by a xe2x80x9ctranscarbamoylationxe2x80x9d reaction in which a hydroxyl functional acrylic polymer is reacted with a low molecular weight carbamate derived from an alcohol or a glycol ether. The carbamate groups can exchange with the hydroxyl groups yielding the carbamate functional acrylic polymer and the original alcohol or glycol ether.
The low molecular weight carbamate functional material derived from an alcohol or glycol ether is first prepared by reacting the alcohol or glycol ether with urea in the presence of a catalyst such as butyl stannoic acid. Suitable alcohols include lower molecular weight aliphatic, cycloaliphatic and aromatic alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, cyclohexanol, 2-ethylhexanol and 3-methylbutanol. Suitable glycol ethers include ethylene glycol methyl ether and propylene glycol methyl ether.
Also, hydroxyl functional acrylic polymers can be reacted with isocyanic acid yielding pendent carbamate groups. Note that the production of isocyanic acid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,913. Likewise, hydroxyl functional acrylic polymers can be reacted with urea to give an acrylic polymer with pendent carbamate groups.
Epoxide functional acrylic polymers are typically prepared by polymerizing one or more epoxide functional ethylenically unsaturated monomers, e.g., glycidyl (meth)acrylate and allyl glycidyl ether, with one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers that are free of epoxide functionality, e.g., methyl (meth)acrylate, isobornyl (meth)acrylate, butyl (meth)acrylate and styrene. Examples of epoxide functional ethylenically unsaturated monomers that may be used in the preparation of epoxide functional acrylic polymers include, but are not limited to, glycidyl (meth)acrylate, 3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl (meth)acrylate, 2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyl (meth)acrylate and allyl glycidyl ether. Examples of ethylenically unsaturated monomers that are free of epoxide functionality include those described above as well as those described in U.S. Pat. 5,407,707 at column 2, lines 17 through 56, which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. In one embodiment of the present invention, the epoxide functional acrylic polymer is prepared from a majority of (meth)acrylate monomers.
The functional group-containing acrylic polymer can have a Mn ranging from 500 to 30,000 and typically from 1000 to 5000. If carbamate functional, the acrylic polymer can have a calculated carbamate equivalent weight within the range of 15 to 150, and typically less than 50, based on equivalents of reactive carbamate groups.
Non-limiting examples of functional group-containing polyester polymers suitable for use as the polymer (A) in the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention can include linear or branched polyesters having hydroxyl, carboxyl and/or carbamate functionality. Such polyester polymers are generally prepared by the polyesterification of a polycarboxylic acid or anhydride thereof with polyols and/or an epoxide using techniques known to those skilled in the art. Usually, the polycarboxylic acids and polyols are aliphatic or aromatic dibasic acids and diols. Transesterification of polycarboxylic acid esters using conventional techniques is also possible.
The polyols which usually are employed in making the polyester (or the polyurethane polymer, as described below) include alkylene glycols, such as ethylene glycol and other diols, such as neopentyl glycol, hydrogenated Bisphenol A, cyclohexanediol, butyl ethyl propane diol, trimethyl pentane diol, cyclohexanedimethanol, caprolactonediol, for example, the reaction product of epsilon-caprolactone and ethylene glycol, hydroxy-alkylated bisphenols, polyether glycols, for example, poly(oxytetramethylene)glycol and the like. Polyols of higher functionality may also be used. Examples include trimethylolpropane, trimethylolethane, pentaerythritol, trishydroxyethylisocyanurate and the like.
The acid component used to prepare the polyester polymer can include, monomeric carboxylic acids or anhydrides thereof having 2 to 18 carbon atoms per molecule. Among the acids which are useful are cycloaliphatic acids and anhydrides, such as phthalic acid, isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid, tetrahydrophthalic acid, hexahydrophthalic acid, methylhexahydrophthalic acid, 1,3-cyclohexane dicarboxylic acid and 1,4-cyclohexane dicarboxylic acid. Other suitable acids include adipic acid, azelaic acid, sebacic acid, maleic acid, glutaric acid, decanoic diacid, dodecanoic diacid and other dicarboxylic acids of various types. The polyester may include minor amounts of monobasic acids such as benzoic acid, stearic acid, acetic acid and oleic acid. Also, there may be employed higher carboxylic acids, such as trimellitic acid and tricarballylic acid. Where acids are referred to above, it is understood that anhydrides thereof which exist may be used in place of the acid. Also, lower alkyl esters of diacids such as dimethyl glutarate and dimethyl terephthalate can be used. Because it is readily available and low in cost, terephthalic acid often is used.
Pendent and/or terminal carbamate functional groups may be incorporated into the polyester by first forming a hydroxyalkyl carbamate which can be reacted with the polyacids and polyols used in forming the polyester. The hydroxyalkyl carbamate is condensed with acid functionality on the polyester yielding carbamate functionality. Carbamate functional groups may also be incorporated into the polyester by reacting a hydroxyl functional polyester with a low molecular weight carbamate functional material via a transcarbamoylation process similar to the one described above in connection with the incorporation of carbamate groups into the acrylic polymers or by reacting isocyanic acid with a hydroxyl functional polyester.
Epoxide functional polyesters can be prepared by art-recognized methods, which typically include first preparing a hydroxy functional polyester that is then reacted with epichlorohydrin. Polyesters having hydroxy functionality may be prepared by art-recognized methods, which include reacting carboxylic acids (and/or esters thereof having acid (or ester) functionalities of at least 2, and polyols having hydroxy functionalities of at least 2. As is known to those of ordinary skill in the art, the molar equivalents ratio of carboxylic acid groups to hydroxy groups of the reactants is selected such that the resulting polyester has hydroxy functionality and the desired molecular weight.
The functional group-containing polyester polymer can have a Mn ranging from 500 to 30,000, typically 1000 to 5000. If carbamate functional, the polyester polymer can have a calculated carbamate equivalent weight within the range of 15 to 150, typically 20 to 75, based on equivalents of reactive pendent or terminal carbamate groups.
Non-limiting examples of suitable polyurethane polymers having pendent and/or terminal hydroxyl and/or carbamate functional groups include the polymeric reaction products of polyols, which are prepared by reacting the polyester polyols or acrylic polyols, such as those mentioned above, with a polyisocyanate such that the OH/NCO equivalent ratio is greater than 1:1 such that free hydroxyl groups are present in the product. Such reactions employ typical conditions for urethane formation, for example, temperatures of 60xc2x0 C. to 90xc2x0 C. and up to ambient pressure, as known to those skilled in the art.
The organic polyisocyanates which can be used to prepare the functional group-containing polyurethane polymer include aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates or a mixture of the two. Diisocyanates are preferred, although higher polyisocyanates can be used in place of or in combination with diisocyanates.
Examples of suitable aromatic diisocyanates include 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylmethane diisocyanate and toluene diisocyanate. Examples of suitable aliphatic diisocyanates include straight chain aliphatic diisocyanates, such as 1,6-hexamethylene diisocyanate and trimethyl hexamethylene. Also, cycloaliphatic diisocyanates can be employed. Examples include isophorone diisocyanate, tetramethyl xylenediisocyanate and 4,4xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(cyclohexyl isocyanate). Examples of suitable higher polyisocyanates include 1,2,4-benzene triisocyanate and polymethylene polyphenyl isocyanate.
Terminal and/or pendent carbamate functional groups can be incorporated into the polyurethane by reacting a polyisocyanate with a polyester polyol containing the terminal/pendent carbamate groups. Alternatively, carbamate functional groups can be incorporated into the polyurethane by reacting a polyisocyanate with a polyester polyol and a hydroxyalkyl carbamate or isocyanic acid as separate reactants. Carbamate functional groups can also be incorporated into the polyurethane by reacting a hydroxyl functional polyurethane with a low molecular weight carbamate functional material via a transcarbamoylation process similar to the one described above in connection with the incorporation of carbamate groups into the acrylic polymer.
The hydroxyl and/or carbamate functional group-containing polyurethane polymers can have a Mn ranging from 500 to 20,000, typically from 1000 to 5000. If carbamate functional, the polyurethane polymer can have a carbamate equivalent weight within the range of 15 to 150, typically 20 to 75, based on equivalents of reactive pendent or terminal carbamate groups.
For some applications it may be desirable to employ a functional group-containing polyether polymer in the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention. Suitable hydroxyl and/or carbamate functional polyether polymers can be prepared by reacting a polyether polyol with urea under reaction conditions well known to those skilled in the art. Most often, the polyether polymer is prepared by a transcarbamoylation reaction similar to the reaction described above in connection with the incorporation of carbamate groups into the acrylic polymers.
Examples of polyether polyols are polyalkylene ether polyols which include those having the following structural formulae (V) and (VI): 
where the substituent R9 is hydrogen or lower alkyl containing from 1 to 5 carbon atoms including mixed substituents, n is typically from 2 to 6, and m is from 8 to 100 or higher. Note that the hydroxyl groups, as shown in structures (V) and (VI) above, are terminal to the molecules. Included are poly(oxytetramethylene)glycols, poly(oxytetraethylene)glycols, poly(oxy-1,2-propylene)glycols and poly(oxy-1,2-butylene)glycols.
Also useful are polyether polyols formed from oxyalkylation of various polyols, for example, diols, such as ethylene glycol, 1,6-hexanediol, Bisphenol A and the like, or other higher polyols, such as trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol and the like. Polyols of higher functionality which can be utilized as indicated can be made, for instance, by oxyalkylation of compounds, such as sucrose or sorbitol. One commonly utilized oxyalkylation method is reaction of a polyol with an alkylene oxide, for example, propylene or ethylene oxide, in the presence of a conventional acidic or basic catalyst as known to those skilled in the art. Typical oxyalkylation reaction conditions may be employed. Suitable polyethers include those sold under the names TERATHANE(copyright) and TERACOL(copyright), available from E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company, Inc. and POLYMEG(copyright), available from Q O Chemicals, Inc., a subsidiary of Great Lakes Chemical Corp.
Epoxide functional polyethers can be prepared from a hydroxy functional monomer, e.g., a diol, and an epoxide functional monomer, and/or a monomer having both hydroxy and epoxide functionality. Suitable epoxide functional polyethers include, but are not limited to, those based on 4,4xe2x80x2-isopropylidenediphenol (Bisphenol A), a specific example of which is EPON(copyright) RESIN 2002 available commercially from Shell Chemicals.
Suitable functional group-containing polyether polymers can have a number average molecular weight (Mn) ranging from 500 to 30,000 and typically from 1000 to 5000. If carbamate functional, the polyether polymers can have a carbamate equivalent weight of within the range of 15 to 150, usually 25 to 75, based on equivalents of reactive pendent and/or terminal carbamate groups and the solids of the polyether polymer.
It should be understood that the carbamate functional group-containing polymers can contain residual hydroxyl functional groups which provide additional crosslinking sites. The carbamate/hydroxyl functional group-containing polymer (A) can have a residual hydroxyl value ranging from 0.5 to 10, usually from 1 to 10, and typically from 2 to 10 (mg KOH per gram).
The functional group-containing polymer (A) can be present in the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention in an amount ranging from at least 5 percent by weight, usually at least 20 percent by weight, often at least 30 percent by weight, and typically at least 40 percent by weight based on the total weight of the film-forming composition. The functional group-containing polymer (A) also can be present in the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention in an amount less than 95 percent by weight, usually less than 90 percent by weight, often less than 80 percent by weight, and typically less than 75 percent by weight based on the total weight of the curable powder coating composition. The amount of the functional group-containing polymer (A) present in the powder coating compositions of the present invention can range between any combination of these values inclusive of the recited values.
As mentioned above, the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention further comprise, as component (B), the crosslinking agent described above. The crosslinking agent (B) can be present in the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention in an amount ranging from at least 5 percent by weight, usually at least 10 percent by weight, often at least 20 percent by weight, and typically at least 25 percent by weight based on the total weight of the powder coating composition. The crosslinking agent (B) also can be present in the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention in an amount less than 95 percent by weight, usually less than 80 percent by weight, often less than 70 percent by weight, and typically less than 60 percent by weight based on the total weight of the powder coating composition. The amount of the crosslinking agent (B) present in the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention can range between any combination of these values inclusive of the recited values.
If desired, the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention also can include an adjuvant curing agent which is different from the crosslinking agent (B). The adjuvant curing agent can be any compound having functional groups reactive with the functional groups of the polymer (A) and/or the crosslinking agent (B) described above. Non-limiting examples of suitable adjuvant curing agents include, for example, blocked isocyanates, triazine compounds, glycoluril resins, and mixtures thereof.
The blocked isocyanates suitable for use as the adjuvant curing agent in the powder coating compositions of the invention are known compounds and can be obtained from commercial sources or may be prepared according to published procedures. Upon being heated to cure the curable powder coating compositions, the isocyanates are unblocked and the isocyanate groups become available to react with the functional groups of the polymer (A).
Any suitable aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic alkyl monoalcohol known to those skilled in the art can be used as a blocking agent for the isocyanate. Other suitable blocking agents include oximes and lactams. Non-limiting examples of suitable blocked isocyanate curing agents include those based on isophorone diisocyanate blocked with xcex5-caprolactam; toluene 2,4-toluene diisocyanate blocked with xcex5-caprolactam; or phenol-blocked hexamethylene diisocyanate. The blocked isocyanates mentioned immediately above are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,793 at column 3, lines 1 to 36. Preferred blocked isocyanate curing agents include BF-1530, which is the reaction product of epsilon-caprolactam blocked T1890, a trimerized isophorone diisocyanate (xe2x80x9cIPDIxe2x80x9d) with an isocyanate equivalent weight of 280, and BF-1540, a uretidione of IPDI with an isocyanate equivalent weight of 280, all of which are available from Creanova of Somerset, N.J.
Conventional aminoplast crosslinkers can be used as the adjuvant curing agent provided that the Tg of the coating is not lowered to an undesirable extent. One such class of aminoplast resins include the aldehyde condensates of glycoluril, such as those described above. Glycoluril resins suitable for use as the adjuvant curing agent in the curable powder coating compositions of the invention include POWDERLINK(copyright) 1174 commercially available from Cytec Industries, Inc. of Stamford, Conn.
When employed, the adjuvant curing agent typically is present in the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention in an amount ranging from 0.5 to 20 percent by weight, and often from 1 to 15 percent by weight based on the total weight of the curable powder coating composition.
Also suitable for use as an adjuvant curing agent in the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention are triazine compounds, such as the tricarbamoyl triazine compounds described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,541. When used, the triazine curing agent can be present in the powder coating composition of the present invention in an amount ranging up to about 20 percent by weight, and usually from about 1 to 20 percent by weight based on the total weight of the powder coating composition.
Mixtures of the above-described adjuvant curing agents also can be used advantageously.
Also, it should be understood that for purposes of the present invention, the curable powder coating compositions which contain epoxy group-containing polymers typically also include an epoxide-reactive curing (i.e., crosslinking) agent, usually an acid functional curing agent, in addition to the crosslinking agent (B). A secondary hydroxyl group can be generated upon reaction of each epoxy functional group with a functional group of the epoxide-reactive curing agent. These secondary hydroxyl groups are then available for subsequent reaction with the aminoplast-based crosslinking agent (B) and/or any adjuvant curing agents if employed.
Epoxide-reactive curing agents which can be used in curable powder coating compositions comprising an epoxide functional polymer can have functional groups selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, thiol, primary amines, secondary amines, acid (e.g. carboxylic acid) and mixtures thereof. Useful epoxide reactive curing agents having amine functionality include, for example, dicyandiamide and substituted dicyandiamides. Preferably, the epoxide reactive curing agent has carboxylic acid groups.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the epoxide reactive crosslinking agent has carboxylic acid functionality and is substantially crystalline. By xe2x80x9ccrystallinexe2x80x9d is meant that the co-reactant contains at least some crystalline domains, and correspondingly may contain some amorphous domains. While not necessary, it is preferred that the epoxide reactive crosslinking agent have a melt viscosity less than that of the epoxy functional polymer (i.e., at the same temperature). As used herein and in the claims, by xe2x80x9cepoxide reactive crosslinking agentxe2x80x9d is meant that the epoxide reactive crosslinking agent has at least two functional groups that are reactive with epoxide functionality.
Preferably, the epoxide reactive crosslinking agent is a carboxylic acid functional curing agent, which contains from 4 to 20 carbon atoms. Examples of carboxylic acid functional crosslinking agents useful in the present invention include, but are not limited to, dodecanedioic acid, azelaic acid, adipic acid, 1,6-hexanedioic acid, succinic acid, pimelic acid, sebasic acid, maleic acid, citric acid, itaconic acid, aconitic acid and mixtures thereof.
Other suitable carboxylic acid functional curing agents include those represented by the following general formula (VII), 
In general formula (VII), R is the residue of a polyol, E is a divalent linking group having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and n is an integer of from 2 to 10. Examples of polyols from which R of general formula (VII) may be derived include, but are not limited to, ethylene glycol, di(ethylene glycol), trimethylolethane, trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, di-trimethylolpropane, di-pentaerythritol and mixtures thereof Divalent linking groups from which E may be selected include, but are not limited to, methylene, ethylene, propylene, isopropylene, butylene, pentylene, hexylene, heptylene, octylene, nonylene, decylene, cyclohexylene, e.g., 1,2-cyclohexylene, substituted cyclohexylene, e.g., 4-methyl-1,2-cyclohexylene, phenylene, e.g., 1,2-phenylene, and substituted phenylene, e.g., 4-methyl-1,2-phenylene and 4-carboxylic acid-1,2-phenylene. The divalent linking group E typically is aliphatic.
The curing agent represented by general formula (VII) typically is prepared from a polyol and a dibasic acid or cyclic anhydride. For example, trimethylol propane and hexahydro-4-methylphthalic anhydride are reacted together in a molar ratio of 1:3 respectively, to form a carboxylic acid functional curing agent. This particular curing agent can be described with reference to general formula (VII) as follows, R is the residue of trimethylol propane, E is the divalent linking group 4-methyl-1,2-cyclohexylene, and n is 3. Carboxylic acid functional curing agents described herein with reference to general formula (VII) also are meant to include any unreacted starting materials and/or co-products, e.g., oligomeric species, resulting from their preparation and contained therein.
Curable powder coating compositions comprising an epoxide functional polymer and an epoxide reactive curing agent can also include one or more cure catalysts as are well known in the art for catalyzing the reaction between the reactive functional groups of the crosslinking agent and the epoxide groups of the polymer. Examples of cure catalysts for use with acid functional crosslinking agents include tertiary amines, e.g., methyl dicocoamine, and tin compounds, e.g., triphenyl tin hydroxide. When employed, the curing catalyst is can be present in the curable powder coating composition in an amount of less than 5 percent by weight, e.g., from 0.25 percent by weight to 2.0 percent by weight, based on total weight of the composition.
Curable powder coating compositions comprising epoxide functional polymers and epoxide reactive curing agents typically contain both in a total amount ranging from 50 percent to 99 percent by weight based on total weight of the composition, e.g., from 70 percent to 85 percent by weight, based on total weight of the composition. The epoxide reactive curing agent typically is present in the curable powder coating composition in an amount corresponding to a portion of these recited ranges, i.e., 5 to 40, particularly 15 to 30, percent by weight based on the total weight of the composition. The equivalent ratio of epoxide equivalents in the epoxide functional polymer to the equivalents of reactive functional groups in the curing agent is typically from 0.5:1 to 2:1, e.g., from 0.8:1 to 1.5:1.
Curable powder coating compositions of the present invention comprising an epoxide functional polymer as reactant (A) and an epoxide reactive curing agent can contain the crosslinking agent (B) in an amount ranging from 1 to 50 weight percent, typically from 15 to 30 weight percent based on total weight of the powder coating composition.
The curable powder coating compositions of the present invention can further include additives as are commonly known in the art. Typical additives include benzoin, used to reduce entrapped air or volatiles; flow aids or flow control agents which aid in the formation of a smooth and/or glossy surface, for example, MODAFLOW(copyright) available from Monsanto Chemical Co., waxes such as MICROWAX(copyright) C available from Hoechst, fillers such as calcium carbonate, barium sulfate and the like; colorants, such as pigments (e.g., carbon black or Shepard Black pigments) and dyes; UV light stabilizers such as TINUVIN(copyright) 123 or TINUVIN(copyright) 900 available from CIBA Specialty Chemicals and catalysts to promote the various crosslinking reactions.
Such additives typically are present in the curable powder coating compositions of the present invention in an amount ranging from 1 to 20 weight percent based on total weight of the powder coating composition.
The curable powder coating compositions of the invention typically are prepared by blending the functional group-containing polymer (A) and the crosslinking agent (B), along with any adjuvants, additives and catalyst, if employed, for approximately 1 minute in a Henschel blade blender. The mixture is then extruded through a Baker-Perkins twin screw extruder at a temperature ranging from 158xc2x0 F. to 266xc2x0 F. (70xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C.). The resultant chip is usually ground and classified to an appropriate particle size, typically between 20 and 200 microns, in a cyclone grinder/sifter.
The curable powder coating compositions of the invention can be applied to a variety of substrates including metallic substrates, for example, aluminum and steel substrates, and non-metallic substrates, for example, thermoplastic or thermoset composite substrates. The curable powder coating compositions are typically applied by spraying, and in the case of a metal substrate, by electrostatic spraying which is preferred, or by the use of a fluidized bed. The powder coating can be applied in a single sweep or in several passes to provide a film having a thickness after cure of from about 1 to 10 mils (25 to 250 micrometers), usually about 2 to 4 mils (50 to 100 micrometers).
Generally, after application of the curable powder coating composition, the powder coated substrate is heated to a temperature sufficient to cure the coating, typically to a temperature ranging from 250xc2x0 F. to 500xc2x0 F. (121.1xc2x0 C. to 260.0xc2x0 C.) for 1 to 60 minutes, and preferably from 300xc2x0 F. to 400xc2x0 F. (148.9xc2x0 C. to 204.4xc2x0 C.) for 15 to 30 minutes.
The curable powder coating composition can be applied as a primer or primer surfacer, or as a topcoat, for example, a xe2x80x9cmonocoatxe2x80x9d. The curable powder coating composition of the invention also can be advantageously employed as a topcoat in a multi-component composite coating composition. Such a multi-component composite coating composition generally comprises a base coat deposited from a film-forming composition and a topcoat applied over the base coat, the topcoat being deposited from the curable powder coating composition of the present invention as described above. In a preferred embodiment, the multi-component composite coating composition is a color-plus-clear system where the basecoat is deposited from a pigmented film-forming coating composition and the topcoat is deposited from a curable powder coating composition which is substantially pigment-free, i.e., a clear coat.
The film-forming composition from which the base coat is deposited can be any of the compositions useful in coatings applications for example, in automotive applications where color-plus-clear systems are most often used. A film-forming composition conventionally comprises a resinous binder and a pigment to serve as a colorant. Particularly useful resinous binders include acrylic polymers, polyesters including alkyds, and polyurethanes.
The resinous binders for the base coat can be organic solvent-based materials, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,679. Water-based coating compositions, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,003; 4,147,679; and 5,071,904, also can be used as the base coat composition.
As mentioned above, the base coat compositions also contain pigments of various types as colorants. Suitable metallic pigments include aluminum flake, bronze flake, copper flake and the like. Other examples of suitable pigments include mica, iron oxides, lead oxides, carbon black, titanium dioxide, talc, as well as a variety of color pigments.
Optional ingredients for the base coat film-forming compositions include those which are well known in the art of surface coatings and include surfactants, flow control agents, thixotropic agents, fillers, anti-gassing agents, organic co-solvents, catalysts and other suitable adjuvants.
The base coat film-forming compositions can be applied to the substrate by any of the conventional coating techniques, such as brushing, spraying, dipping or flowing, but they are most often spray-applied. The usual spray techniques and equipment for air spraying, airless spraying and electrostatic spraying can be used.
The base coat film-forming compositions are typically applied to the substrate such that a cured base coat having a film thickness ranging from 0.5 to 4 mils (12.5 to 100 micrometers) is formed thereon.
After forming a film of the base coat on the substrate, the base coat can be cured or alternatively given a drying step in which solvent, i.e., organic solvent and/or water, is driven off by heating or an air drying step before application of the clear coat. Suitable drying conditions will depend on the particular base coat film-forming composition and on the ambient humidity with certain water-based compositions. In general, a drying time ranging from 1 to 15 minutes at a temperature of 75xc2x0 F. to 200xc2x0 F. (21xc2x0 C. to 93xc2x0 C.) is adequate.
The curable powder topcoating composition can be applied over at least a portion of the base coat by any of the methods of application described above. As discussed above, the clear coat can be applied to a cured or a dried base coat before the base coat has been cured. In the latter case, the clear coat and the base coat are cured simultaneously.
Illustrating the invention are the following examples which are not to be considered as limiting the invention to their details. Unless otherwise indicated, all parts and percentages in the following examples, as well as throughout the specification, are by weight.